Reminders for the Wiki Editor
Figure out a way to make the Drones supercategory page more clickable. No one's going to go to it if it's in the same line as everything else, even if it's bolded and called "supercategory". It's almost like its own side of the wikia. Well-- no, it is. It is its own side of the wikia. That's why it's so important. There's the units pages, and then everything else. Must remember also to try to figure out how the cards multiply your attack power. Should be easy with DSeMuRaMaSa or whatever that thing's called. Must remember also to make a merit for having cards in your deck section. The Snail Armor card creation is so cool. Oh, crap, and a reference to the card minigames page. Double-check all the pages with stat tables on them. Some are missing level up, and I just found Locust's is very very broken. Should probably cut them all out and put them onto a system page like this. Speaking of system pages, should probably make a dump for all the pictures and a dump for the sprites. That will happen very very late in the game. Before I start no-levelling/hard mode badlands. The first ones I'd make are the maps dump and the grid information dump. I know enough to make one right now, actually. Compare Story Mode and Endgame Badlands roles of units. I suppose this is something that will have to be written down as the game progresses, and then is only finished when I'm finished the game. I think that hard mode versatiles will defend and counter, and melee and gun, according to what you choose. If a versatile has a high gun, and attacks a gun unit, and the gun unit counters, it will use its melee attack, for example. This is the opposite to easy mode, where the enemy will attack with whatever you have that is stronger. In which case, I'll have to edit the stats and Drone Tactics page. I messed up Chapter 3, I saved the game but didn't realise I missed the rhino beetle. Dammit. I'm going to have to make a brand new game just for that. WORK ON THE UNITS PAGES AGAIN. Working on it, no strikethrough because I may stop. Chapter 18, I have to re-edit the map to get rid of the cursor. Oh, and fix the Drone Tactics game title page, I'm wrong on how many cards make the Water Bear obviously. The stats page, left no links. When I have all the chapters finished, I need to re-edit the Soundtrack page to give accurate information. Remember to list all the cards after I'm finished the Rewards page! That one's gonna be a BITCH. I'm going to have to finish all story chapters and all badlands, and double up for Hard Mode too if it shows there's a difference! Remember to fix the mission separations on the homepage after the missions are filled out. Badlands 35: tin missing. Most of the pages are worded more socially than proffessionally, and although I'm able to provide more information, I'm also giving incorrect information for many of the pages because I can only know so much with my playstyle and mindset. I know I can fix the wording to make it acceptable. Hopefully no one finds the wiki and decides to just delete everything I'm saying because it's not professional enough. Much of the information is important. Starting to clean this up. Cutting page length in half, sometimes a third. There are no Pro Action Replay codes for the umbrella or moai statue, so once I get them, I have to edit the equipment page. Obviously going to do this, don't need a note for it. Maybe add an indent picture? Could be a neat way to make indents. 1 pixel tall, several pixels wide. Would have to put said picture in almost every article. did it, bitch! I need to, for example, list how the mantis only has freedom to equip cannons, and how the spider can't have a radar wing 3, etc. Now that I know what I do about equipment, that greatly changes the unit's strategy. doing it, bitch! Figure out what to do with the equipments section; both the section on units, and the page itself. Should edit in the fixed reward times, some of them are wrong. doing it, nice person! Speaking of which, I've been meaning to look in-depth at equipability and unique weapons to spell out units' roles. For example, I think the Stag Beetle is a better melee unit than gunner, because his weapon is automatic, while his guns are not, and guns are automatically weaker. Despite being a gunner, equipping all motors might actually might reward him with a better attack power? How many other units have I misunderstood? blah blah blah blah a bunch of reundant stuff that is in Stat Experimentation now. They bump equips off of certain drones not because they're strategically better to, but because the 3D objects clip with each other. Suffice it to say, the equipability of the hybrid armor? Was incredibly wrong. Most drones cannot equip the hybrid armor- because of clipping and only because of that. I have to take back everything I said about the mantis today, in five different pages, and make a note of it the Equipments page... God. This... One thing. Not being able to equip defense things. Ruins an entire unit. It's creative. Yes. But save it for an air unit with very high natural speed. Goddammit I'm furious right now. I'm glad I tried to equip it, otherwise I would've been lying to everyone playing the game. Fixed it immediately out of sheer anger and embarassment. Does Vlax only have the permissions to delete articles? There are a few that do need deleting. Like the "mission" pages, for starters. I keep making that mistake. Argh, so embarassing. Speaking of which, I keep getting "mission" from somewhere, where I have <- Chapter -1, return, Mission +1 ->. Have to find that. Chapter 2 Dr. Sakuma and Dor-O Chapter 3 x7 Flitter Dance cards (first healing) x1 Grass Hopping (first teleport) x1 Neptune Horn (first melee) Monarch Dance recipe (start of next Chapter) Shoya and A-Geeto Yui and Hicar-E Chapter 4 x1 Termite Army x2 Dragonfly Rage (first gun) Chapter 5 x1 Tetra Seed (first Tetra) x1 Bagworm Shell (first defend) Chapter 6 Auto-Repair (first capsule) x2 Mantis Touch (first cannon) Chapter 7 +1000t (difficult capsule) Chapter 8a Buzzsaw Horn (capsule) Chapter 8b Buzzsaw Horn +500t Chapter 9 +1500t Heavy Blade x6 Mantis Touch Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Energy Hammer Anti-Air Horn Hybrid Armor Yui and Hicar-E Hydel and Jet-I Chapter 20 +400 bonus exp (first 400?) Auto-Repair 2 A-Air Blade x1 Scorpion Rush (!) Shoya and A-Geeto Chapter 21 A-Air Lance A-Air Bumper +400 +400 +400 +400 bonus exp (!) x8 Flitter Dance x7 Buttefly Kiss x3 Beetle Horn x7 Bee's Revenge Tetra Bomb Elisha and Kris-T Chapter 22 Power Armor 3 Auto-Repair 3 A-Air Spike x2 Beetle Horn Dr. Misaki and Nyght-R Chapter 23 Twin Hammers 1278t +400 +400 +400 +400 bonus exp (!) x13 Flitter Dance x5 Beetle Horn General Jegard and R-Nej Chapter 24 x4 Moth Wings BONUS (Secret Storage Room) Chapter 25 Badlands 4 Monarch Dance (in capsule) Badlands 8 Beelte Horn recipe Badlands 9 No Parking! Badlands 11 Morpho Dance recipe Badlands 12 Ketydid Song recipe Badlands 13 Skimmer Rage recipe Badlands 14 Longhorn Touch recipe Badlands 15 Energy Tank 150 Badlands 16 Firefly Kiss recipe Badlands 17 Bell Bug Song recipe x4 Mantis Touch Badlands 18 Cockroach Grin (in capsule) Butterfly Kiss recipe Badlands 19 Winding Key Badlands 20 604t +200 +200 +50 bonus exp x8 Flitter Dance x8 Grass Hopping Badlands 21 Beetle Pincer recipe Badlands 22 better rewards than 20 x8 Flitter Dance x8 Grass Hopping Badlands 23 Strobe Badlands 24-25 *****?***** Badlands 26 Cricket Song recipe Badlands 27 Tetra Bomb recipe x1 Termite Army Badlands 28 Banner Stabilizer x6 Neptune Horn Badlands 29 Flower Bit x1 Termite Army x1 Bee Sting (capsule) (!!) Badlands 31 Beam Bumper x4 Butterfly Kiss x8 Neptune Horn x2 Moth Decoy Badlands 32 Gun Barrel (!) 949t x7 Moth Wings Badlands 33 Electro Horn Scorpion Tail recipe Badlands 34 Crusher Badlands 35 FCS Broad Blade x1 Termite Army Badlands 36 Dragonfly Fury x9 Spider Web Badlands 37 Titan Touch recipe x7 Moth Wings Badlands 38 Stabilizer 3 Cannon Wing x9 Tetra Seed Badlands 39 Hot Lips x7 Moth Wings Badlands 41 Electro Spike +1000(!) +400 exp bonus x18 Flitter Dance Badlands 42 Side Cannon 2 x1 Scorpion Tail (!) Badlands 43-60 *****?***** The touchscreen bugs on the crests screen may look familiar. Yamato's rhino beetle is in the middle, with the two other main characters beside him, a butterfly and stag beetle. Above and below are the subordinates, Raphael's mantis, Janie's bee, and Blade's pillbug, and Yui's firefly. Beside the three main characters are the two immobile units, the tetra and colony, and beside the minor characters are the four soldier units, the ant and mosquito above, and the waterbug and strider below. The four corners are the Four Generals, Hydel's cockroach, and Elisha's moth on the bottom, and the two elite generals, General Jegard's centipede, and Dr. Misaki's spider, on the top. Further in are Hydel's subordinates, Akane's dragonfly, and Minoru's ladybug, on the bottom, and the elite subordinates, Gonbei's cicada, and Hiroto's locust, on the top. In the middle of the top and bottom rows are the two special base units, Dr. Gidoh's scorpion, and Dr. Sakuma's snail. The entire top row are the specific elite of the various ranks in the Black Swarm. Each part of the crests screen is read differently or in a different direction. With the exception of reading the first secondary characters clockwise, and reading the generals clockwise in order of how inexpendable they are. There are many more ways of reading the crest bugs, and many comparisons made from placement- for example, the pillbug and waterbeetle are tough attackers, while the strider and firefly are special cannon drones, or the waterbug is tread and firefly is cannons, the ladybug is between them. - Jared Todd Category:System Pages